The valve of this invention is applied to a container for automatic release of excessive pressure developed within the container. It is designed especially for use on a tank of a fluid type electrical transformer as generally mounted on a pole located outdoors. When overheated, gases are developed in the tank which may build up to an undesirable and dangerous high pressure. The valve of the invention is operative to release such excessive pressure from the tank, and to signal that the valve has so operated. In such manner, maintenance personnel will be alerted to the fact that the transformer may be in need of corrective action.
Various valves have been designed to accomplish the basic objective of the subject invention, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,310, issued on Oct. 29, 1974, to Frederick J. Brindisi.
The device of the subject invention represents an improvement in the art insofar as it is extremely simple in structure, reliable in operation, and incorporates a bug shield which at all times prevents entry of foreign, or contaminating material into the valve before and after pressure relief operation.